Sanctuary
by Bunny on the Moon
Summary: ONESHOT, Malik x Ryou. All they really wanted was acceptance.


**Sanctuary  
7 Snogs Challenge, Theme #02 - Jealousy**

Every day after school, he would stand there and watch the four of them disappear down the street, without even looking back at him. And then he would silently walk back to his apartment - to the only place where he felt he truly belonged, where he could continue to write letters to his sister, the only person who never shunned him. But even then, there was nothing really _there_ for him, the letters aside. There wasn't even the burden of the Sennen Ring around his neck to show that there was at least _somebody_ who had a use for him.

It wasn't in Ryou's nature to be jealous, but he couldn't help but feel that way about Yuugi and his friends - they all seemed to have the perfect storybook friendship: always there for one another, always doing fun things together, always... there to rub it in his face. He was sure it wasn't intentional, but the fact that they never asked him to join them made him think otherwise.

He might as well have been living a broken record. Wake up, go to school, come home, go to sleep - it was the same way every day. It was so strange now that the spirit of the Ring was gone. There were no more holes in his memory, and he could make sure all hours of the day were accounted for. He wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing, as he hadn't been completely on his own in a long time, but one thing was certain. It was... _boring_.

That is, until Malik came along.

His sister had moved them back to Japan for job-related issues; as a result, that meant that Malik was to attend school with them. From what he'd heard from Yuugi's friends, they didn't seem too thrilled at that revelation... Ryou didn't really blame them either, as Malik had caused a lot of trouble during his last trip to Japan. Although, they had been rather welcoming upon seeing him in Egypt a while back, but Ryou gathered that was because they'd needed Malik's help at the time. Now they just seemed uncomfortable.

However, once Malik joined them at the school, Ryou took to watching _him_ instead of Yuugi's group. The Egyptian seemed so blank as he walked home, as if he felt nothing about his situation. He seemed that way most of the time - every once in a while, Ryou's eyes would meet his, and Ryou saw nothing but a distant sort of sadness behind them. Was Malik sad about being torn away from his home? Was he remembering the last time he'd been in Japan?

When Ryou worked up the courage to join him on his way home from school, his questions were gradually answered. He wasn't sure why Malik had told him _anything_, but it was fairly simple - Malik wanted somebody to confide in, and Ryou could already relate to him to an extent, so he was a reasonable choice.

Malik was afraid of being rejected. He too had seen the bond between Yuugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda; he'd almost _felt_ it. He'd gotten it into his head that he hadn't been forgiven for everything that had happened during Battle City, and that he never would be. After all, he'd wanted to kill Yuugi, he'd manipulated Anzu and Jounouchi in order to help him obtain the Sennen Puzzle... and his darker half had almost _succeeded_ in that. Not to mention the number of mind slaves he'd taken - they still resided in Domino, and if they were to locate him again, it likely wouldn't be pretty.

All he really wanted was acceptance: the same thing that Ryou wanted.

After that discussion, the two of them just gravitated toward each other. They spent as much time together as they could, doing everything that Yuugi and his group did, and gradually coming to accept each other, despite the various differences they shared. Malik's ambitious nature was a direct contrast to Ryou's more passive attitude, yet they mixed rather well together - they balanced each other out.

While Yuugi had found a sanctuary within all of his friends, Malik and Ryou had found one within themselves. Eventually, that sanctuary grew to encompass both of their hearts as well; they shared one kiss, and it was like all of their desire to be included in Yuugi's group of friends had just melted away.

Every day after school, they would stand there and watch the four of them disappear down the street, without even looking back at them. And then they would silently walk back to Ryou's apartment, hands entwined - to the only place where they felt they truly belonged. But this time, there was something there for both of them.

Each other.

_In you and I, there's a new land._


End file.
